Love, Lust and Family  AlbusxScorpiusxRose
by SheisWinning
Summary: Scorpius loves Rose. Rose loves Scorpius.  But..  Albus loves Scorpius too.  Cousins. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Confusion.  Will they ever all be happy?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gay." I heard Albus Severus Potter mutter, causing me to freeze on my way out of the Slytherin Common Room. I closed the door and leant against it, wanting to hear my boyfriend's response. Pressing my ear to the cold wood, I listened intently.

"W-what?" I heard Scorpius Malfoy gasp, confused.

"You heard me!" Albus growled. "Why do you think I hated it so much when you and Rose grew close? Why do you think I cry silently at night, knowing you're together?" He stopped for a breath and mumbled something. I heard a stumble and then silence.

Curious, I inched open the door and slipped in quietly. "Albus, what did you just sa-?"

I froze.

The sight in front of me was indescribable. My cousin was sprawled out on the ground, close to tears. I bent down next to him and whispered "What on earth?". He just looked up at me with sad eyes. Frantic, I turned and heard the door slam as Scorpius ran out.

Walking down the halls, I turned to Albus again and asked "What happened?"

"I'm not telling. I told you that like, a billion times already."

"Sorry." I sighed. "I'm just worried about you."

"Well, don't be. I can handle myself fine." He replied coldly. I grumbled and walked away from him, catching up to Lily Luna Potter.

"Rose..." I heard Albus sigh from behind. I ignored him and turned to Lily, who was walking with James Sirius Potter and Louis Weasley.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, pasting a grin on my face.

"Hi!" said Lily. "You going to walk to Potions with us?"

"Sure." I said, walking down the corridor and turning right with Lily and James.

Waving goodbye to Louis as he made his way to class with his fellow Hufflepuffs. I slouched and walked slowly. "Do any of you know what's going on with Albus?"

"I don't know. Why? Is something wrong?" Lily replied. Sighing, I said

"I don't know… There was an incident earlier… I'm not sure what happened though. If you see Scorpius, can you tell him I want to talk to him?"  
>"Sure." She said, smiling kindly.<p>

After Potions, I made my way to The Great Hall with the other Gryffindors. Spotting Albus among the other Slytherins, I made my way over. I got the usual wolf-whistles from the Slytherins and rolled my eyes, ignoring them. Albus glared at them all angrily, as always, and they all muttered "Buzz-kill…" as always. I bent down next to him and whispered "Can I talk to you after lunch? Please?"

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm sorry about before…"  
>"S'okay…" I muttered, straightening myself and bounded over to a seat next to Lily.<p>

"Did you get it sorted out?" she questioned.  
>"Not exactly… But I'm working on it!" I said, smiling hesitantly. I picked up my spoon and started stirring my soup, distracted. What had happened? It isn't normal for him to be that down. Plus, he tells me everything… Then again, so does Scorpius, and he seems to be avoiding me, which is odd. Gulping down the scorching soup and burning my throat slightly, I grabbed my bag and turned to James and Lily. "I'm going to find out what's going on." I said confidently. And with that, I turned and left The Great Hall, determined.<p>

I burst through the doors of the Slytherin common room, dragging Albus by the collar. Out of breath, I said "Where's...?"

"In his dorm." said Leo, a first-year Slytherin who was helpful at times. I nodded in thanks and towed Albus up the stairs, ignoring his protests. Knocking loudly, I yelled "Scorp? Open up!" I heard a shuffle of papers and a creak of the bed, before the bolts of the door unlocked and he stuck his head out. "Hi Rosie." he smiled, sighing in relief before he spotted Albus and looked away, nervous. Wondering what was going on, I asked "Can I come in please?"

"Sure." he said, swinging the door open wider to let us in. I skipped in and sat on his bed, taking delight in the springiness. He came and sat on his bed, back against the wall and hugging his knees, while Albus stood awkwardly by the door-way.

"So." I began. "Is someone going to tell me what happened?"

Silence filled the air and I sighed.

This was going to take a while.

"…I-I don't believe you!" I cried, shaking my head. Scorpius held my flailing arms and sighed

"It's true, Rosie. I'm sorry." I pulled away from him, glaring and ran out of his room, calling Albus' name.

"Albus?" I screamed, running down the stairs and into the Common Room. Looking around frantically, I asked "Did anyone see where he went?". The Slytherin's shook their heads but pointed towards the door. Great, I thought. He could be anywhere now!

Running down the halls, I skidded to a halt when I heard a faint sniffle. Tiptoeing towards the supply closet I heard it from, I leant against it a whispered "Albus? Is that you?" He mumbled in response and I sighed, relieved. "Can you let me in please?"  
>"No." He grumpily responded. "You'll hate me."<br>I furrowed my eyebrows and repeated "Can you let me in? Please? I won't hate you, I promise." Hearing the click of the bolt I pushed open the door and slipped in. Albus was sitting there, in complete darkness, the only light coming from his wand. Pulling out my own wand, I muttered "Lumos maximas" causing a great light to be conjured from my wand. Crouching next to him, I leant forward and enveloped him into a hug, patting his back comfortingly. "Please talk to me."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay.

So as you heard before, I'm gay." I nodded in response. "How do I know that I'm gay?" he continued. "Good question." He turned to look me in the eye. "I'm in love with him, Rosie. Scorpius Malfoy. I… I-I kissed him. I messed up everything!" He said, covering his face and sobbing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

So what Scorpius said was right. I didn't believe it… I didn't want to…

I took in a shaky breath and said, in the most forgiving tone I could muster up, that it was okay. That I forgave him. I let him cry on me for the rest of the afternoon. I t was only when I got into bed and relaxed that I realised…

I cared.

When I woke up the next morning my face was stiff from crying. The realisation of last night had sunk in and I had barely slept.

I staggered out of bed, nearly tumbling to the floor.

"Rose?" Lily said, worriedly. I looked at her. She was all dressed and was packing her bag with the appropriate books and equipment for today's lesson.

"What?" I creaked out, my voice sounding like a frog's "ribbit".

"You going to class?" she questioned. I crawled back into bed.

"No. Maybe later." I grumbled and buried myself in my duvet. She sighed and went towards the door, un-bolting it. "  
>Where's Rose?" I heard Victoire's feminine voice mutter. I didn't hear a response but I could just imagine Lily shaking her head to say "It didn't matter" or that they "shouldn't worry." But they should've been worried…<p>

They had no idea what I was going to do next.

After all the Gryffindor's had left, I made my way down to the Common Room. Ryan Finn, a 6th year Slytherin, was knocking. I let him in and smiled at him sleepily, happy I had freshened up.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hi." I replied sweetly. He stuck his head in and looked around.  
>"Scorpius here?" I furrowed my eyebrows.<p>

"No, why?"  
>"He isn't in the Common Room and no one can find him. We thought we'd check here."<br>"I haven't seen him since yesterday…"  
>"Oh."<p>

Silence…

"What about his dorm?"  
>"I don't know. We'd rather NOT check in there. Last time he practically murdered us. "Do you want me to go and check?"<br>He blinked at me, surprised. "Sure. If you're up for it." I nodded.

Ryan led me to the Slytherin Common Room with his hands casually in his pockets. Feeling suddenly cautious that a 6th year Slytherin was strolling beside me, I walked slightly behind him. I guess you could say I was intimidated easily…

He stopped suddenly and I bumped into him, tumbling to the ground. He seemed to have rolled over in the process so I landed with my face on his chest. "Oops…" I muttered, until I looked up and saw him staring at me. Realising our position, I blushed furiously. "Sorry…" I mumbled. I put my hands on either side of his torso to push myself up, but, taking me by surprise, he brought his masculine hands to my back and pushed me back down onto him. I looked at him quizzically. He smiled oddly and moved his hands lower, lightly brushing my lower back before resting them on my rear-end. I gasped and rapidly tried to push myself up again, but he grabbed my head in his hands forcefully, causing me to smash down on his lips where he held my face. I felt his move his lips against mine and I closed my eyes instinctively and returned to kiss. He seemed to smile against it which brought me back to reality and I snapped open my eyes, trying to pull away. I heard the door open and Ryan pushed me off him gently. I toppled off him. I sat up, shocked and wiped my lips. Looking at him, outraged, I realised what had just happened! He looked back at me softly and said "I'm so sorry. I have a girlfriend." Appalled, I turned to the door, where the entree was growling and giving me a death looks. Oh no.


End file.
